People want carriers that enable them to transport articles without excessive effort. Pieces of rolling luggage commonly have wheeled receivers with an interior compartment for containing articles. The wheels support the weight of the luggage and its contents. The user pulls a handle attached to the receiver in order to move the piece of rolling luggage while the wheels support its weight. The handle usually is part of a telescoping handle assembly that can be retracted into the receiver. An opening on one side or other of the receiver provides access to the interior compartment. The opening is closed by a door or panel, usually by a zipper but sometimes buckles by or clasps.
The receivers of existing pieces of rolling luggage lack adequate access to the interior compartment. In addition, the interior compartment should be as large as possible in order to accommodate large articles when the size of the receiver is limited, such as by the need to satisfy carry-on luggage size requirements.
A person often will travel with two carriers, bags, or pieces of luggage, at least one of them being a piece of rolling luggage. In that case the person will want to be able to use the at least one piece of rolling luggage to carry the other carrier, bag or piece of luggage so the user may pull both pieces by one handle. Various expedients have been used to attach a bag, carrier, or piece of luggage to the piece of rolling luggage, such as using elastic cord or by wrapping a shoulder strap around the handle of the piece of rolling luggage, but the attachments are often insecure or require additional equipment that has no other purpose.